Ámame
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Song-fic. En este pequeño relato conoceremos los sentimientos ocultos de Draco hacia Hermione, desde sus mayores miedos hasta sus mas profundas sensaciones. Un fic cargado de amor y pasión. Pasen y lean :D


¡Holaaa :D! Bueno pues aquí me tenéis otra vez con un nuevo fic y esta vez se trata de un Song-fic, el primero que he escrito en mi vida :D y me he basado en la canción **"Love me like you do"** de la gran cantante **Ellie Goulding** (Os recomiendo un montón esta canción, es realmente preciosa :3) y esto es todo, solo espero que os guste y que disfrutéis muchísimo de su lectura :P

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter por supuesto no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran J.K Rowling. Y la canción en la que me he basado este fic tampoco me pertenece a mi, solo la he tomado prestada xD

* * *

 **Eres la luz, eres la noche**

 **Eres el color de mi sangre**

 **Eres la cura, eres el dolor**

 **Eres la única cosa que quiero tocar**

 **Nunca supe que podía significar tanto, tanto**

Porque tú, eres la luz que ilumina mi noche, mi vida. La única persona capaz de volverse el color de mi felicidad y mi razón de vivir. Nunca llegue a imaginar que te volverías una persona tan importante para mí, la única persona que yo quiero tocar por el resto de mis días.

 **Eres el miedo, no me importa**

 **Porque nunca he estado tan feliz**

 **Sígueme a la oscuridad**

 **Déjame llevarte más allá de nuestros satélites**

 **Puedes ver el mundo que has traído a la vida, a la vida**

Porque nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi miserable vida, por eso tengo miedo, miedo de perderte, miedo de que escapes de mis manos al conocer todos mis oscuros secretos. Por eso déjame llevarte más allá de las estrellas, en un mundo donde nadie nos podrá separar jamás

 **Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces**

 **¿A qué esperas?**

Por eso nunca dejes de amarme, de quererme como lo haces. Nunca dejes de besarme tan suavemente y de tocarme con tus sedosas manos. Porque tú eres el ángel protector de mi corazón.

 **Apareciendo, desapareciendo**

 **En el borde del paraíso**

 **Cada pulgada de tu piel es un santo grial que debo encontrar**

 **Sólo tú puedes prender mi corazón en llamas, en llamas**

 **Sí, dejaré que marques el ritmo**

 **Porque yo no pienso con claridad**

 **Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente**

 **¿A qué esperas?**

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocan es como alcanzar con las yemas de los dedos el mismísimo paraíso, eres el fuego que quema mi interior y la única que logra encender la llama de mi ser.

 **Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces**

 **¿A qué esperas?**

Nunca te separes de mí, por favor, si algún día llegaras a abandonarme no sé lo que haría con mi vida.

Seguramente… me volvería loco.

 **Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame co** **mo lo haces**

 **Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces**

 **¿A qué esperas?**

Porque no me importa lo que digan los demás sobre nuestra relación, tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos... por el resto de nuestras vidas.

 **Dejaré que marques el ritmo**

 **Porque yo no pienso con claridad**

 **Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente**

 **¿A qué esperas?**

Porque tus besos son como la droga que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas y no pueda pensar con claridad. Tus sonrisas tan cálidas como el sol y ese brillo en tus ojos, que provocan que todo a mí alrededor desaparezca y solo existamos nosotros dos.

 **Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces**

 **¿A qué esperas?**

Así que solo ámame como todos estos días, muéstrame ese amor que hace que todos mis demonios internos sean eliminados con tus cálidas acaricias.

 **Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces**

 **Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces**

 **¿A qué esperas?**

Así que por favor, solo… ámame.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Que os ha parecido? Solo espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un hermoso review que seguro que me hará muy feliz :D

¡Un fuerte abrazo!


End file.
